Ein letztes Mal
by Gregorian
Summary: (Fortsetzung zu "Moment of Peace") Obi Wan wird vom Rat losgeschickt um General Grievous zu töten. Vor seinem Flug nach Utapau verabschiedet er sich ein letztes Mal von Shaak Ti.


**Ein letztes Mal**

Die Jalousien waren heruntergelassen. Schmale Streifen aus hellem Sonnenlicht teilten die Dunkelheit.

Der Raum war klein und quadratisch. In der Mitte befanden sich drei runde Ledersessel, die um einen holografischen Projektor gruppiert waren.

Es war völlig still. Selbst das Atmen des Mannes, der sich im Raum befand, war kaum zu hören.

Obi Wan saß mit gekreuzten Beinen auf einem der Ledersessel. Die Handgelenke ruhten entspannt auf den Knien, sodass die Hände schlaff nach unten hingen.

Obi Wan dachte an die Ratssitzung. Der Klongemeindienst hatte das Fragment einer Nachricht von General Grievous abgefangen und nach Utapau zurückverfolgt. Und der Rat hatte Obi Wan Kenobi auserwählt nach Utapau zu fliegen, Grievous zu finden, und auszuschalten.

Doch das war es nicht, was Obi Wan wirklich beschäftigte. Es war Anakins Verhalten während der Ratssitzung. Er hatte – um nicht zu sagen in fast niederträchtiger Weise – versucht die Schwächen seines Meisters bloßzulegen, hatte auf sein Versagen beim Kampf gegen Dooku und Grievous hingewiesen, und zum Schluss noch mit einem Ton, der an Mitleid nicht gespart hatte, hinterhergeschoben, dass er lediglich die Fakten aufzeige.

Noch nie war ihm sein ehemaliger Padawan so sehr in den Rücken gefallen.

Obi Wan öffnete seine Augen. Das Sonnenlicht, das durch die Jalousien in den Raum fiel, blendete ihn einen Moment. Mit einem Seufzen legte er seine Handflächen ineinander, schloss erneut die Augen und machte einen erneuten Versuch zu jener Ruhe zu finden, die er für die Meditation brauchte.

Doch immer wieder musste er an Anakins Worte während der Ratssitzung denken.

Anakin hatte schon früher oft über ihn gespottet und Witze über ihn gemacht. Und er war auch als Padawan nie darum verlegen gewesen auf die Fehler seines Meisters hinzuweisen.

Allerdings gab es einen Unterschied: Anakin hatte es nie böse gemeint. Es war nie seine Absicht gewesen Obi Wan zu verletzten. Es waren die typischen Späße gewesen, die man miteinander macht, wenn man lange Zeit zusammen unterwegs ist und viele Gefahren und Abenteuer bestanden hat.

Aber das heute war nichts davon gewesen. Anakin war gezielt darauf aus gewesen Obi Wan in ein schlechtes Licht zu rücken, ihn als ungeeignet und unfähig darzustellen, um den Rat von seiner Entscheidung abzubringen. Und bei der Abstimmung hatte sich Anakin der Wahl enthalten.

Wann hatte Anakin eine solche Boshaftigkeit entwickelt? Und wieso war sie ihm, seinem alten Meister, verborgen geblieben?

Langsam stand Obi Wan von dem runden Sessel auf und ging zum Fenster. Durch die dünnen Schlitze der Jalousien sah er Coruscant. Er sah die unsichtbaren Straßen auf denen die Speeder und kleineren Schiffe kreuzten. In der Ferne erhob sich der Senat. Obi Wan legte beide Unterarme auf den Fensterrahmen.

„Obi Wan?"

Die Stimme schoss wie ein Laserstrahl durch Obi Wans Herz. Er konnte die zarte Präsenz, die gleichzeitig so kraftvoll war, in der Macht spüren. Sein Herz schlug schneller.

Er fand nicht die Kraft sich umzudrehen.

Die Präsenz kam näher. Leise Schritte kamen über den Teppichboden auf ihn zu.

Die Hand, die sich auf seinen Rücken legte, erfüllte ihn mit einer wunderbaren Wärme. Es war das Gefühl des Regens nach einem langen heißen Tag.

Obi Wand drehte sich um.

Die schmalen Schlitze aus Licht teilten das sanfte und gütige Gesicht. Hell wechselte sich mit Schatten ab. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen leuchteten aus den weißen Feldern, die sie umgaben, heraus. An den Stellen, wo das Sonnenlicht den Kopfschmuck traf, leuchtete das bleiche Gold in seiner alten Farbe.

Shaak Ti sah in Obi Wans Gesicht. Er wirkte gealtert. Um Jahre gealtert. Das Leuchten seiner Augen, das sie einst dort gesehen hatte, als er noch ein Padawan gewesen war, war verschwunden. Dunkle Wolken, entstanden aus den vielen Jahren des Krieges, des Verlusts und der Schlachten, hatten das Leuchten ersetzt.

Die Ewigkeit, die sie nebeneinander standen, versunken in die Betrachtung des Gesichtes des jeweils Anderem, war für sie von einer endlosen Dauer. Doch sie war nicht endlos. Das würde sie auch nie sein.

Obi Wan trat etwas näher, legte seine Hand auf die Stelle von Shaak Tis Schulter, wo ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter lag. Ihre andere Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm.

Sie standen sich nahe.

Obi Wan dachte an das erste Mal, als sie sich so nah gewesen waren. Damals, so lange her und doch nur ein paar Tage, auf dem Balkon. Er dachte daran, wie sie ihn berührt hatte. Nicht auf seinem Körper. In seiner Seele. Sie hatte ihm einen neuen Glauben geschenkt. Hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es immer noch wert war zu kämpfen.

Er dachte daran, wie er sie festgehalten hatte.

Und wie sie ihn festgehalten hatte.

Seitdem wartete er jeden Abend auf sie. Dort auf dem Balkon. Und jeden Abend, kurz bevor die Sonne unterging, kam sie zu ihm. Um ihn festzuhalten und von ihm festgehalten zu werden.

„Obi Wan?"

Shaak Tis leise Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah sie an. Ihre Augen glitzerten. Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Shaak Ti schluckte einmal, bevor sie beide Hände um seine Oberarme legte. „Versprich mir etwas." Bat sie.

Obi Wan nickte.

„Versprich mir, dass du lebendig zurückkommst."

Das Flehen in ihrer Stimme. Die Tränen in ihren Augen. Die Not, die sie litt.

„Ich verspreche es dir." Sagte er.

Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. Dann hob sie beide Hände, griff zum Verschluss des Kopfschmucks und öffnete ihn. Sie nahm seine Hand und legte ihn hinein.

Obi Wans Augen weiteten sich. Er wollte etwas sagen. „Shaak Ti…"

Sie unterbrach ihn. „Er wird dich beschützen. Trage ihn immer bei dir."

„Du kannst mir nicht…"

Shaak Ti schloss seine Finger um den Kopfschmuck und drückte seine Hand. „Bitte, Obi Wan."

Einen Moment rang er mit sich. Dann gab er nach. Vorsichtig öffnete er eine kleine Tasche an seinem Gürtel und ließ den Kopfschmuck hineingleiten.

Shaak Ti lächelte ihn dankbar an.

Noch ein letztes Mal – das letzte Mal für immer wie es schien – umarmten sie sich. Und wieder schien es wie eine Ewigkeit, die doch keine war.

Ein letztes Mal spürten beide die Wärme des Anderen. Versuchten das Gefühl, das es in ihnen auslöste, so lange wie möglich festzuhalten. Ein Gefühl des Zusammenseins. Ein Gefühl des Schutzes und der Sicherheit, der Wärme und Geborgenheit.

Ein Gefühl der Liebe und Zärtlichkeit.

Und schließlich, mit dem Gefühl einer Endgültigkeit, als wäre nun etwas zu Ende, was man niemals wieder zurückholen konnte, entließen sie einander aus ihrer Umarmung.

Shaak Ti legte ihre Hände an Obi Wans Gesicht, neigte es nach unten und küsste sanft seine Stirn. „Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Obi Wan." Flüsterte sie.

Obi Wan nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und küsste ihre Stirn. „Und mit dir." Sagte er.

Dann verließ er das Zimmer. Verließ Shaak Ti. Und kehrte zurück nach Coruscant, zurück in den Tempel. Zurück in den Krieg.

Verloren stand Shaak Ti im Dunkel des Raumes. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen der Sessel. Dort hatte er gesessen. Sie konnte seine Präsenz spüren.

Langsam sank sie neben dem Sessel auf die Knie, berührte mit der Hand die Sitzfläche, legte ihr Gesicht auf das harte Leder.

In diesem Moment startete ein Sternenzerstörer der Venator Klasse von seiner Bucht in den Raumhäfen von Coruscant. An Bord dieses Schiffes saß Obi Wan auf einer Pritsche in den Manschaftsquartieren, in seiner Hand den Kopfschmuck von Shaak Ti.


End file.
